a purple bottom
by vulpine of vengence
Summary: my first fic no flames. what happens when krystal disrespects her hosts and embarrasses fox? she gets spanked!


_**A purple bottom.**_

_**A spanking/lemon involving Krystal and Fox, its my first so no flames .**_

_

* * *

_

_**Fox drove home in an angry silence. Krystal sat next to him with a worried look on her face. **_

_**Krystal: "Fox how many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"**_

_**Fox: "Until you make up for embarrassing me earlier, I'm going to stay upset with you."**_

_**Earlier that night Fox and Krystal had been at a party when Krystal had a little too much to drink and started insulting their hosts. Fox had been really embarrassed by the way his wife acted. He had very calmly but firmly, told Krystal to wait for him in the car. Krystal had seen the angry look in Fox's eyes, and hurried to the car. Fox apologized to his hosts and left.**_

_**Krystal: "Please Fox! I'll do anything if you forgive me!"**_

_**Fox: "Anything?"**_

_**Krystal: "Anything!"**_

_**Fox: "Ok Krystal, when we get home your going to make it up to me."**_

_**Krystal's thoughts: uh oh, I don't like the look on his face**_

**They pulled up in the drive way. The both got out and went up to the front door.**

**Fox unlocked the front door.**

**Fox: "Krystal are you sure you want to do this? You are not going to like it."**

**Krystal: "Fox if it gets us back to normal, I'll do anything."**

**Fox: "Ok, get in the living room and wait for me, I'll be down in a second."**

**Krystal went in and sat down on the couch. Fox went upstairs and was gone for a couple of minutes before he returned with a bottle of cooling lotion.**

**Krystal looked at the bottle worriedly.**

**Fox sat down in a chair and called Krystal over to him.**

**Fox: "okay Krystal, for being rude to our hosts and for embarrassing me, I'm going to punish you." he paused. "get over my lap."**

**Krystal: *gasp* "what?!?!?"**

**Fox: "you heard me, don't make me ask you twice."**

**Krystal hesitantly bends down over Fox's lap.**

**Fox: "I'm going to give you a spanking for acting like a child Krystal, and when I'm finished, you will be forgiven."**

**Krystal whimpers fearfully but nods her head.**

**Fox started to unzip her dress and pulls it completely off of her.**

**Krystal lay over Fox's lap with only a pair of lace panties and a bra. **

**Fox: "I'm going to start with a warm up over your panties before I get to the real punishment." The first smack came down hard on Krystal's blue butt, making her gasp at the sting. Fox continued, alternating at each cheek each time. SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK. Krystal's rear was now tinted with a faint indigo shade.**

**Fox: "ok I think you've had a long enough warm up."**

**Krystal: "Ow! Please Fox don't!"**

**Fox: "sorry Krystal, but we are going to finish this."**

**Fox pulled her panties down to her ankles. He raised his hand and swung it down on her unprotected rear. SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK! **

**Tears now flowed down Krystal's cheeks as she pleaded for mercy.**

**Krystal: Owowowow! Owie! Fox stoppit! It hurts! Please, please, please stop spanking me!**

**Fox: "I know it hurts, it's supposed to.**

**SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK.**

**By now Krystal was sobbing hard.**

**Krystal: "p-please s-s-stop sp-spanking me F-f-ox"**

**Krystal started kicking and tried to shield her butt with her hands.**

**Fox immediately locked her legs down with one of his and pinned her hands behind her back.**

**He then started spanking her very upper thighs, right below her cheeks.**

**Krystal screamed out with this new found pain.**

**Krystal: "OWWW!! (hic) Fox please stop I'll be a g-good g-girl an I wont be naughty or r-rude any(hic)more!"**

**Fox looked down at his handy work; her bottom was now a deep shade of purple.**

**Fox: "okay, stand up and go stand in the corner, and don't rub your bottom until I say you can."**

**Krystal stood and shakily walked to the corner and stood there with her hands at her sides.**

**Five minutes later Fox told her to come to him. He stood up and hugged her tightly, telling her that he forgave her and was sorry he had to hurt her. he felt her cry into his shoulders.**

**He told her to lie on her stomach on the couch, while he rubbed the lotion on her butt gently.**

**Krystal sighed as the lotion doused the fire in her backside. She felt humbler and wiser than before she had been taught a lesson. The two vulpine lay together, each had forgiven the other.**

* * *

**Wow that was kinda fun to write. I will get better at these as I move on. Please do not review on m grammar or spelling, but rather on the storyline.**

**C ya.**


End file.
